creationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Creepy Gamer
''The Creepy Gamer ''(TCG) is a video game reviewing television show created by Post Mortem Studios for The One. Featuring Jason Damien as the main reviewer, it has been on air since September 6, 1997. The show became notable for early ideas of reviewing and playing of whole video games during episodes (1 video game per episode), however there were cases for requirement of more than one episode (possibly due to length or it having updates). Traditionally it airs Saturdays at 9pm. History At the time of the beginning of the show, Damien was the youngest TV host in RG, starting to review games at just age 17 (born March 4, 1980). He decided to play games by quality of his point of view in his room, which was blanked to look like a studio, making all his unused things go to attic which included numerous video games from 1986 (those cartridges were used, and as of now, this show is filmed from his room which became a studio so much that it received 3 cameras, two for filming studio coverage and one for recording TV footage). He wanted to be on television in 1996, so his parents decided to take him to the E3 in the US due to possible media coverage in RG (probably because of use of both NTSC and PAL). This lead to the idea of TCG. Recordings for the first episode were made in August 1997 around a decision on which game to review on. As nobody almost gave attention to Super Mario 64 despite advertising, he decided to review it as the first episode to air on September 6 that year. The One began running a mass promo even airing fifty times a day during the month of August until August 31 when it began to control airing of it. The show's first episode received positive reviews from critics and became a craze in RG: many people began doing similar things as he did. Closure of Toontown Online Many viewers of The One had The One News at 12 interupted at 12:35pm on August 20, 2013 when Jason Damien appeared informing people who played Toontown Online that the game will close. He also invited those to stay connected to the game on September 19 as he chatted with them during the closure (going by the name Jake Dizzybee in the game). An episode of Guyish World in June 2012 predicted this, causing riots to even ban that show. On September 19, 2013, at 8pm CET, The One tuned into a special edition of the Creepy Gamer where Damien plays the last 60 minutes of Toontown Online, during when protests were held in RG along with a screen projecting what Damien did from his house. To prepare things he woke up at 8am then to connect the computer to the game. Jason decided to do last ToonTasks as he was one of oldest Toontown players in the RG playing and reviewing it since January 27, 2004. When the game finally ended, the camera shifted to hmi and he said: Uhh, it's now the end. Playing Toontown for 9 years straight, game over. This happened at 9:43pm. Immediately, The One ended the show, but 50 seconds after this, a special intended for airing on September 21 began to be recorded, which was a 3 hour interview regarding witnesses of closure of Toontown and its last players. On December 28, 2013, Damien again used the computer used for playing TTO, reviewing the debut of Toontown Rewritten. The episode began with a YouTube video Charlie Begs to Save Toontown which was uploaded before the game's closure. W.I.P.